


Don't Let Me Go

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fragment Len, Hurt/Comfort, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Professor Stein said that Leonard Snart was scattered throughout time and space - he had no idea how right he was. Or how wrong. They can't see him, but he can see them. CaptainCanary and minor appearances form other Arrowverse characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head and growing ever since Stein gave Mick brain surgery. The chip may not have been working, but what if it still created a connection? As always leave feedback in the comments section for me. Enjoy! x3

He stared at Sara’s face without blinking. He was trying to memorize it. Every freckle, every blemish, every fleck of blue in her eyes. His own never wavered. It seemed to be hours later when she broke his gaze and moved towards his unconscious partner.

His eyes stayed on her figure as she moved out the door. Only when she was finally out of his sight did he allow himself to close his eyes and hang his head, mourning everything that he had been unable to accomplish. He had thought he had ages to court the pretty bird and steal that kiss – now he only had seconds left to live.

“No. shut it down.” Leonard’s eyes flew open and his gaze fixed on the time master. “SHUT IT DOWN!” Len could feel the icy heat of the Oculus encompassing his arm, but he didn’t move. These bastards were done pulling his strings. And they should know that.

“There are no strings on me.” He snarled. The time master had a few seconds in which to gape at him with horror, and then the Oculus exploded and everything hurt.

The light was the only thing in his vision, even after his lids snapped shut over his eyes. And the pain, it infested every cell in his body, turning him inside out and shredding every fiber of his being. And it lasted forever. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, taste, or smell, and the only thing he could feel was the pain.

Was it days? Weeks? Months? Decades. He didn’t know.

Sara had once told him that dying was lonely, that it felt like everybody she loved was a million miles away. When he made the decision to take Mick’s place he hadn’t really cared; after all he had been alone his entire life so there really wouldn’t be a difference. But he hadn’t realized; he had never been alone.

As a child there was Lisa; a sweet, soft, innocent, little sister to take care of and protect. As a teen he gained Mick; a big, burly, hard man, who held a soft spot for the new kid. There was Barry; not exactly a friend, but someone who saw Leonard as something more, he saw potential. And then there was this team; people who he could trust to watch his back, and be there if he was in a pinch. Sara; and every detail in her face, the face he was so afraid to lose.

He had never been alone, but now he was and there was nothing more to his existence than the pain and the memories. So he focused on the more pleasant of the two and went through every moment with everyone he ever cared about. Over, and over again.

It felt like centuries before something broke through the haze he was in – a voice. It was familiar. The pain was fading he realized, and so was the white that had filled every corner of his vision. He blinked and looked around. He was on the Waverider, and the voice was coming from the hallway in front of him. He walked over and peered around the corner.

“Why do I have to wear this stupid outfit?” Mick growled, tugging at one sleeve.

“Because,” Rip stressed, “we can’t afford to further alter the timeline. In order to maintain our cover we must dress according to the time period.”

“I don’t like it.” Mick muttered.

“Noted.” Rip continued talking, something about saving some french king. Leonard wasn’t listening, all of his attention was focused on his best friend and the blonde woman who strode confidently ahead of him.

“Mick?” He whispered. “Sara?” they didn’t respond so he stepped out from behind the corner.

“Mick!” again no response, and they were practically on top of him. He opened his mouth again, but before he could speak, Sara drew level with him. He looked down at her but she didn’t pause – instead she walked right through him. Len flinched and spun around to stare at her retreating back, and then Mick’s, and the rest of the team’s, as one by one they walked through him and down the hall and out of the Waverider.

He didn’t move.

Was he a ghost? No, he didn’t feel dead. Plus Rip had explained that ghosts were basically complete bullshit. So what was he? What was he supposed to do? Just hang around?

He didn’t know.

However, what he did know was that his team was currently walking away from him, and if anyone had answers it would be the nerd twins or Rip. He didn’t know how the hell to communicate with them but maybe he could figure it out later. For now, he wanted to make sure Rip didn’t get Mick or Sara killed. The bastard always had terrible plans . . .


End file.
